Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {2} \\ {1} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-1} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{-2} & {2}-{-1} & {2}-{4} \\ {1}-{2} & {-2}-{0} & {3}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {3} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$